Uzu Rebirth
by Code Sanctuary
Summary: Taking Wacko12 Vengeance challenge.Naruto gets expelled in Konoha for failing the mission, not only that a group of people follow him and there is a certain clan waiting for his return. The Uzumaki clan and Uzu is back, this time for world conquest. Expect SasuSaku and council bashing. NaruHina.


Lunaris: Hello guys Lunaris here showing a preview/trailer of incoming third fanfic, which is an entry of wacko12`s Venegeance. To know more about the challenge details, please visit his profile. This one is not an OC story. I have a question: Who`s POV in this trailer There are two POV? Whoever got the correct answer, you have a right to suggest something reasonable or something else as long they`re not pointless or to say bluntly, a garbage

Now enjoy the trailer/preview.

* * *

(?`s POV)

Again, this fight reminds me something that happened before. From what my sensei said before he died during the invasion, he told me that the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama fell dead when he fought with Uchiha Madara in a valley that hold a good nature, presently called Valley of the End.

And here I am, me and my masked companions watching the whole shit storm happening again producing the same result except the Uzumaki gaki knocked out.

I knew who that gaki was, I had a damn duty regarding to him but regretfully fear overcomed my whole reasoning and body. I knew it was a mistake I had done in my whole life but...

My thoughts were once again stopped by something else, not the current Hokage but an image of my two deceased prized students.

"Gama-sensei, the traitor`s gonna move" my young companion pointed out which in time I saw the Uchiha traitor leaving the valley leaving his supposed rival laying on the ground knocked out.

When I saw 2 chidori wounds on the gaki, I was once again disappointed with my student`s remaining student which I think his name was Kakashi Hatake.

"_Mistakes will never be made again, I`m sorry for not being there for you Uzumaki gaki but this time I will always be at your side."_ I`m disappointed with you Kakashi for teaching that assassination jutsu to that traitor. I shook my head seeing those scars, which were once again vanished because of healing factor.

Speaking of scars in my body, will the ladies fall down under me again? No? Shut up, this is not the time for thinking about those ladies, it`s about the GAKI!

I managed to maintain my composure even though viewers did not know who am I because of the toad mask that I wore, no? I`m not an ANBU, I am someone who will give this gaki the honor and glory being trained by me, the GREAT GA-

The author out of nowhere whacked my head tick marks appearing on his head, " CAN YOU JUST STOP SAYING THAT! IT`S NOT THE RIGHT TIME!" I chuckled nervously scratching the back of my head

Oops, I forgot I`m not on the hotsprings anymore. I only say those lines when I see those beauties everytime I wrote 'those scenes' in my works.

"Winter" I whispered his codename catching his attention. Winter, my masked companion was an Ex-ANBU captain and former Konoha Special Operations Group operative which I think his code name was Silver Echo. The squad he was in were supposed all to be MIA during his mission which I meant to say they suddenly disappeared during the mission.

"Yes, sensei?" he replied which I swear beneath the mask he was smiling

"Let`s start the plan now.." I whispered. With that said, we both jump down and Winter trying to check for wounds.

Did I forgot you guys to mention that he was an eraser or should I say assassin? By his clan standards...I mean to become an assassin, one must have studied anatomy, trained in kenjutsu, senses, stealth and espionage..and lastly speed

You`ll see readers the body of beau-

This time the author shot me which I think a tranquilizer dart on my neck. With that I fell asleep..

* * *

(?`s POV. A/N : THIS IS A TRAILER MEANING NOT FULL RELEASE)

The seal me and my childhood friend had were now broken. Whoever did that in Konoha surely has something to do with me.

My childhood friend...I hope she remembers the time me and her spent during that time. I truly love her,does she feel the same to me as I am to her?

I fully remember who I am now and who my parents are. My friends and comrades in that organization who I felt a family were waiting for me. Together with them, we can achieve peace through love and power. How come you readers ask? It`s simple, that`s a question what the Sage of Six Paths and my ancestor namely Uzumaki Kai asked to his two adopted sons how to achieve peace? The Senju answered love while the Uchiha answered power.. but in the end they both fought each other until the hatred continues in generations

The Uchiha becomes strong due to his/her emotion because of being broken being , namely releasing a hate. So forth it was called Uchiha fan of hate.

Being a broken being, you ask? Simple let`s take Madara Uchiha for example, he`s a darkest person in the heart meaning he`s too strong because he holds a big hatred. With that I had to kill the man in mask to prevent Madara being resurrected.

What?

My clan is back and whoever responsible for destroying Uzu shall be destroyed and conquered. No ones messes with-

Chapter end!

* * *

Here are the questions for you guys to answer:

Who are the two persons talking in their point of view?

Who is person 2`s childhood friend?

Among the characters in Naruto, who is Gama in this story?

If you guys answered all these three questions right, you have a right to request a story


End file.
